


A J2 Christmas Story

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A schmoopy J2 Christmas scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A J2 Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this one, so mistakes are on me. Also, in my other works I refer to Jared as Jay. I have since learned that Jay is really Jensen's nickname and Jason did call him that during his Stage It show on Christmas eve. So now Jensen is Jay and it feels awkward to me, but there you go.  
> Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!

“…will you go, Lassie, go?”

“Now you remember the lyrics.”

Jensen craned his neck to try and see his husband without waking a peacefully sleeping JJ, who was cozy in his lap. “Yeah, well, it’s a lot easier to sing it to a sleepy girl than a bazillion internet fans.”

Jared let out a snort as he moved into the room. “Shut up. You did great. Not that they care either way. Like Jason said, anything you do is great to them.”

“Says the guy who wouldn’t even let us acknowledge he was there.”

“Well, you know, I didn’t want to break the internet on Christmas. They were plenty excited for just you.”

“Well, it still sucked,” Jensen grumbled. “Stupid Jason.”

“Too hard on yourself,” Jared chided as he leaned over Jensen’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on Jensen’s head as he gazed at their daughter. “Was she fussing? I wondered where you disappeared to.”

Jensen stroked JJ’s hair lightly and eased out of the rocking recliner the guys had installed in the kids’ room for just such moments. “I came up to change into some sweats and she was crying a little. Too much Christmas I think.”

“No kidding, and even more tomorrow. We are all gonna crash this weekend.” Jared walked over to Shep’s crib and covered him up with the kicked off blanket while Jensen carefully laid JJ in the other crib with Tommy, covering them both. All three children had one big room in Jared and Jensen’s Austin house and they seemed to prefer it that way. The two men knew there would come a time when privacy would be essential, but for now they all enjoyed the closeness.

They met near the door and came together for a gentle kiss. “I’m so happy we have some quality time to spend with them,” Jared stated as he rested his forehead against Jensen’s.

“Me too,” Jensen smiled. “It’s been too long.”

They moved out into the hall and made their way to their bedroom. Jensen went into the closet and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt. As he undid his jeans Jared moved closer, and Jensen could see the unmistakable heat in his husband’s eyes. “Stop right there.”

“What?” Jared asked with completely fake innocence.

“I know that look and we can’t get distracted now.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jared tried again, reaching for his husband.

Jensen finished changing and straightened up, stepping away from Jared’s grabby hands. “The hell you don’t, you shit.” Jensen poked Jared in the chest with a smile. “The children are nestled and all that shit, and we promised the girls.”

“But, Jensen,” Jared whined. “I’m horny now.”

“Hey, you were the one that told Danni and Gen that we would do the toy assembly tonight.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and moved to the door. “I seem to remember you saying something about it being fun.”

“Was I drunk?”

“A Dad’s right of passage and all that,” Jensen laughed.

“I was drunk then. Fuck,” Jared moaned as they hit the bottom of the stairs and took in the boxes of bikes and trikes that had been dragged into the living room. 

“Ah, here you are, boys,” Danneel called out. “About time you got down here. Santa’s supposed to be on his way!”

“Uh, sure you don’t want to stay and help?”

“Hell no!” Gen replied as she stood up and grabbed Danneel’s hand. “These tired mamas are heading to bed like the rest of our guests. You said you guys could handle it, remember?”

“Right!” Jason’s wife stood as well, carrying their tiny son with her.

“Hey!” Jason protested. “I don’t remember making any such deal with you, honey.”

“Sorry,” she replied, “but this kid’s got to eat now and you don’t have the equipment. Night boys!” With that she disappeared up the stairs behind Danneel and Gen.

“Don’t forget to eat the cookies, milk and carrots,” Danneel called back down with a laugh. “Don’t want the kids to think Santa and the reindeer dissed them.”

“How does she expect us to eat another damn thing tonight?” Jensen whined as he eyed the plate of cookies and carrots with disdain.

“Whmph?” Jared replied, while chewing the whole cookie he had just shoved in his mouth.

“Right,” Jensen shared a wry grin with Jason. “We’ll just hide the carrots back in the fridge.”

Jensen grabbed the carton with Tom’s new bike and dragged it over, while Jason pickup up the toolbox Jared had brought in earlier. “Well, let’s get going, six am is only a few hours away.”

Jensen and Jared groaned in unison even as Jared grabbed another sugar cookie with extra big globs of frosting courtesy of one of the kids. This job wasn’t so bad after all.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two and a half hours later, the three men trudged tiredly up the stairs. Jason waved them off as he quietly entered the guest room he was sharing with his wife and two kids.

Jared and Jensen got to their room and silently stripped down to their boxers, both taking turns in the bathroom before they crawled into bed together.

“Hey,” Jensen nudged Jared as he ran a hand down his arm. “You still got that problem you had earlier?” He reached around and grabbed for Jared’s cock.

“Ugh,” Jared gently pushed Jensen’s hand away. “Sorry, Jay, not now, I don’t feel so good.”

“But now I’M horny.”

“Just go to sleep. Too much sugar,” Jared slurred.

Jensen sighed and gave Jared’s stomach a little pat and then began to rub gently. “Way to take one for the team, dear,” he laughed as he kissed Jared’s shoulder. “Night, Jared. Merry Christmas,” he murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Jay. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jensen replied, and then he softy began to sing. “For the summertime is coming…”


End file.
